Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadence. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. Development and Design Princess Celestia was inspired by Majesty, a G1 unicorn. Celestia's name comes from the word "celestial", derived from Latin "caelum," meaning "sky" or "heaven". Lauren Faust commented that Princess Celestia was originally supposed to be Queen Celestia, the highest authority, with no parents who outrank her. Her status was changed to "princess" at Hasbro's request. Faust also mentioned that during the initial casting of the show, Kathleen Barr, Trixie's voice actress, did a "very good" audition for Princess Celestia before Nicole Oliver ultimately got the role. Princess Celestia is larger than most ponies, with the exception of Nightmare Moon, who is about the same size until she reverts to being Princess Luna. As with otherunicorns, a magic aura glow surrounds both Celestia's horn and objects she is magically affecting. The color of this glow varies: for instance, it is blue in A Bird in the Hoof, orange in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and white in Griffon the Brush-off. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, it is blue when Celestia opens the door to the vault, but pink when she levitates the empty box the Elements of Harmony are supposed to be in. The glow is yellow in the remastered title sequence introduced with Lesson Zero, as well as in that episode itself and all the second season episodes that follow it. Her tail and mane have a natural flowing motion, even when Celestia herself is not moving, but they stop doing so when Celestia is weak, as in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, unconscious, as in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, or magic-less, as in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Quotes : "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." : — Friendship is Magic, part 2 : "I've missed you, too." : — A tearful reunion with her sister in Friendship is Magic, part 2 : "Spike, take a note, please. ''I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." : — Friendship is Magic, part 2 : "''Gotcha." : — Celestia being cheeky in A Bird in the Hoof : "We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." : — The Return of Harmony Part 2 : "You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." : — Lesson Zero : "I'm listening." : — Lesson Zero : "Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned." : — Sweet and Elite : "Good morning, Twilight, love the new hairstyle. Well, happy Tuesday!" : — It's About Time : "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" : — confronting the changeling queen in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 : "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza...." : — A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 : "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to you being able to bring the real Princess Cadence back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." : — commending Twilight Sparkle in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 : "Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests." : — commending Twilight on her success of saving The Crystal Empire in The Crystal Empire - Part 2 : "You did something today that's never been done before, something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight." : — Explaining to Twilight of how she accomplished her task of creating new magic and telling her she is ready to become a princess in Magical Mystery Cure : "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" : — Introducing Twilight, the new princess of Equestria to the crowd in Magical Mystery Cure : "You may no longer be my student, Princess Twilight, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you." : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 : "Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon, it is your duty!" : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 : "Playtime is ''over for you, Discord!" : — Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 : "''You will ''not prevail, Tirek!" : — Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 : "''Please do not drop the microphones." : — Human version, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "I love when you comb my hair!" : — Princess Celestia talking toys : "I'm switching you to decaf!" : — Micro-Series Issue #10 cover RI : "I told you it felt good to do things for others." : — Friends Forever Issue #2 page 22 : "I feel like you've learned a valuable lesson here today, Discord." : — Friends Forever Issue #2 page 22 : "And yes, sometimes I have let Twilight take care of an incident that I could have cleared away easily. But I do not do this because I am ''cruel, or because I want to play a joke on Twilight... I do this because I am her teacher, and sometimes, this is how she must learn." : — ''Friends Forever Issue #3 page 13 : "Raven is one of my most trusted aides. Any endeavor she oversees meets, and often exceeds, my expectations." : — Enterplay collectible card game The Crystal Games #54 C card of Raven Credit * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Characters with wings Category:Female Category:Princesses Category:White Category:Flyers Category:Orphans Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Tomboys Category:Pure Good Category:Omniscient Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Adults